


Nawet teraz

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝wystarczyłoby  jedno słowo.❞





	Nawet teraz

To niesamowite, jak wiele mogli kiedyś osiągnąć; dosłownie cały wszechświat mógł stanowić ich własność, ogromne i pogrążone w chaosie królestwo. Właściwie, Bill miał przeczucie, że nawet teraz, gdy odziany w biały smoking, stał podparty o ścianę i pił wino, mógłby... Mogliby to wszystko osiągnąć i to w godzinę albo i pół — wystarczyłoby jedno słowo, jeden znak, że wszystko zostało mu wybaczone, a potem tylko jego moc i umysł Stanforda, i wszystko stałoby się ich własnością, ale...  
— Bill. — Mabel pomachała mu przed twarzą i zasłoniła sobą swojego wujka.  
— Co znowu?   
— Twój mąż cię szuka — odparła z rozbawieniem.  
A Stanford nie potrzebuje.


End file.
